South park fanfic, bigger, longer and uncut
by Master-Otaru
Summary: Un buen fanfic hecho por y para fans de la mejor serie de television: South park
1. Yogioh

Era un hermoso día en Sout park.Los pajaron cantaban,se escuchaba el susurrar de las ramas de los árboles, el resplandeciente sol se reflejaba en las hermosas flores de otoño y con toda esta tranquilidad, un delincuente le robaba la bolsa a una señora, un trabajador enojado rayaba el coche nuevo de su jefe, unos niños de 14 años fumaban marihuana en lo recondito de un callejón.  
Mientras en la escuela primaria de South Park.  
Mr.garrison:...Y así es niños, cómo llegó South Park a ser la escuela más reconocida de la ciudad.

Se abrió la puerta del salón, era Cheff.  
Cheff:¡grandes noticias niños!  
Dijo el Cheff mientras pasaba al frente y pegaba a un lado del pizarrón un poster con un Dragón plateado devorandose a un ser humano estilando de sangre.

Cheff: Niños, va a ver un duelo de mounstros dentro de esta escuela como parte del programa estudiantil para que los niños crescan con mente sana y no anden de violentos como los delicuentes de la calle. Los personajes principales de : ¡Yogi oh!

Niños: OOOh Cheff: si niños, como lo escucharon, ¡los originales!. Podrán traer a sus padres, y el que desee de uds. inscribirse vaya a la dirección.

Sonó el timbre de salida y los niños salieron gritando y corriendo de emoción.  
Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Stan se inscribieron en el concurso y salieron de la escuela para ir a sus casas y después practicar en la calle.

stan: Yo voy a jugar con Kyle.  
kyle: Si Stan, juguemos.  
cartman: ¿Y porqué usd. juntos y yo tengo que jugar con este Kenny de mierda?  
kenny: mmhmmmhmh mmhmhh mmhmh mmhmh cartman: ¡Callate, Kenny!

Primero Stan gana, luego como Kenny le gana a Cartman, Cartman se enoja y le tira las cartas ,haciendo que una de las cartas se le enterrara en el ojo a Kenny. Kenny: ¡¡¡mmhmmmhmmh mmh!  
Kenny le aventó una bola de mierda de perro que recogió del piso y le dió de lleno en la cara a Cartman.

Kyle: ¡Cartman es un gordo de mierda! xD Dijo riendose Cartman: ¡Callate judio hijo de puta!

De repente apareció el trozo de mierda parlante: Mr. hankey Mr. hankey: No les hagas caso Cartman, no eres un gordo de mierda, ¡Eres un gordo con mierda de perro! xD A lo que todos rieron más.  
Cartman se fué enojado. E igual que los demas niños le comentó a su madre lo del torneo.

Ya en la mañana en clases... Mr. garrison: Bien, niños, ¿Quién entró al concurso?  
todos levantan la mano y gritan emocionados Al terminar clases los padres ya estaban afuera enperando el torneo.

Cheff: Muy bien, Señoras y Señores, niños y niñas, con uds. Los únicos y originales:  
¡Yogi oh y Kalimba! (las versiones piratas de Yugi oh y Seto Kaiba)

Yogi oh: ¡Que empieze el torneo!

Los primeros en pelear fueron Stan vs. kenny, y kenny gana.  
Kalimba (o Kaiba) pelea contra Big gay All Cartman: oye Kenny,¿qué demonios hace Big gay All metido aqui?  
Kenny: mmghmmmh mmmh mm ¿?  
Terminada la pelea, Kalimba y Big gay All se fueron disimuladamente a un rincon oscuro del gimnasio y ahi se andaban besando.

Big gay All: Oh, mi Kalimba, te perdono que me ayas ganado.  
Kalimba: Descuida bomboncito de chocolate, nadie se va a enterar nunca de nuestro amor.  
Cheff:Los sig. son: ¡Yogi oh y Cartman!

Cartman: haber si me puedes ganar, ¡osito de mierda!  
Yogi: Ya lo veras... ¡Dragón de ojos Birolos!  
Cartman: ¡Conejitas de Play Boy a mi!

Cartman fué descalificado por traer las cartas domingueras de su tio.  
Entonces Yogi aprovechó la oportunidad y se rovó las cartas de Cartman...

Cheff: Los sig. en pelear son: ¡Kalimba y Kyle!

Kalimba lucho y ganó sin ninguna dificultad ante las pobres abilidades de Kyle.  
Y Kalimba se montó a su dragón de ojos de gato con pata de palo por que era un dragón cruzado con callejero.  
Big gay All: ¡Esperame corazoncito de azucar!  
Le gritó mientras corria.  
Kalimba: Ya no te quiero más, ¡asquerozo joto hijo de puta! 

Cheff: Los sig. son: ¡Yogi y Kenny!  
Yogi y Kenny luchan como todos unos profesionales.  
Tienen dos mounstros cada uno.  
Yogi tenía a Mago cubano, que tenia la piel de color y el pelo afro y el otro era Kuriboh, era una bola de pelusa escupido por un gato gigante.  
y Kenny tenía a Perro Rabioso, que era un perro callejero infectado con Rabia y con saliba en el ocico. Y el otro era La Suegra, que era un señora toda cuachalota y con un matamoscas en la mano.  
Yogi: sacrificaré a mis dos mounstros por: ¡ Dragón de ojos birolos!  
Kenny: mmmhmmmmmmmmghghgh mmh.  
Antes de que Kenny pudiera terminar la frase, Mr. hankey apareció

Mr.hankey: hola kenny, ¿vas ganando?

Pero en ese momento La Suegra pierde el conocimiento y se desvanece por el olor fetido probiniente de Mr.hankey.  
Y en eso Perro Rabioso hiba a hacer del baño.  
Mr.hankey: No, amigo, ahora no necesito un compañero haciendo k el escremento de Perro Rabioso no pudiera salir y se le reventó el estomagó y se desvaneció.  
Yogi: Es el momento para atacar, ¡Dragón de ojos birolos, picale los ojos!  
Kenny:mmmh mmh mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

El Dragón de Ojos Birolos se resbaló por Mr.hankey y cayó ensima de Kenny, haciendo que su cabeza saliera volando hacia las gradas en donde se encontraban los padres.

Padres: ¡AAAAAAAAaAAAAaAaAAAaAAAAaaagggggh!  
Kyle: ¡Oh, por dios, han matado a Kenny  
Stan: ¡hijos de puta! Q

Cheff: Y asi gana El oso consentido de todos : ¡Yogi!  
Yogi: ¡Que no soy oso, hijo de puta!  
Cheff: Y asi con los buenos comentarios, seguimos con la última pelea.

Cartman: ¡No, esperen, pendejos, tenemos que enterrar a kenny!  
Stan: Oh, ¡por Dios!, sólo quedó su cabeza!

En el entierro de Kenny...

Todos lo fueron a despedir y como lo único que quedó intacto de sus restos fué la cabeza, le metieron una tv para que pudiera ver el final del torneo.  
Aventaron el ataud, y al llegar hasta lo profundo se abrió y salió rodando la cabeza de Kenny, para que después llegaran las ratas y se la comieran.

andan en el duelo final ellos 2 llegan todos al torneo y ven el encuentro cuando llega cartman, saca las cartas dominicales edición especial y todos los hombres ignoran la pelea y ven las cartas, hasta yogi.  
Kalimba aprobechó para hacer trampa y le roba los 3 dioses egipcios son: slyfer el dragon del fierro, obelisk el violador y el pollo alado de ra.

Pero los mounstros se pusieron fuera de control y atacaron a los padres.  
Mientras Obelisk se violaba a la mamá de Cartman.  
Yogi se transformó en Yomi Yomi (un Yogi con forma de una deliciosa hamburguesa con papás y refresco) Y se lo comió su propio mounstro el pollo alado, mientras el Dragón de fierro se devoraba a Kalimba por bailar tan mal e imitar a Michelle Jackson.

Y asi mientras la mamá de Cartman le daba las racias a Obelisk.  
Cartman: JA JA, asqueroso oso joto hijo de puta coge tios! JAJA , ganée, ganéee!!!

Tio de Cartman: Oye Cartman, ¿Y mis cartas? Cartman: Enseñandoselas a mis amigos,tio.  
Tio de Cartman: ¡¿QUÉ?!

FIN

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado el primer capt. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, solamente es el primero, los demas Vienen mejor.

Bueno este fanfic está hecho por:

AriSamaSensey y Master Otaru

y ya saben que los personajes no nos pertenesen bla bla bla.

Bueno R&R

Ya saben, comentarios y tomatasos se aceptan.  
prometo que los demas seran más largos y chistosos.

BYE 


	2. La piñata mutante

Capítulo 2: La piñata mutante

Un frío día de invierno azotaba en South Park Colorado, donde Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny viven y disfrutan de la vida. Están en la escuela primaria de South park, esperando a que lleguen las vacaciones.

Cartman: ¡¡Carajo, hace un puto frío de mierda aqui!  
Kyle: No llores, Cartman.  
Cartman: ¡No estoy llorando, judío de mierda!  
Kenny: Mhmhhhm mmhmhm hhhmhmmh.  
Stan: Lo se, Kenny. Cartman esta listo para llorar.  
Cartman: ¡Que no estoy llorando, hijos de puta!  
(En esos momentos llega Mr. Garrison)  
Mr. Garrison: Niños, la escuela de south park los está invitando a un viaje navideño a méxico para que conozcan las tradiciones.  
(Todos los niños gritan de emoción, menos Cartman)  
Cartman: (Se rie) pobres tontos, piensan desperdiciar sus vacaciones navideñas en un estúpido viaje a México.  
(En esos momentos, Stan y Kyle ven a Cartman con una mirada malévola)  
Mr Garrison: Este viaje no será obligatorio, pero estará limitado a 4 personas, ya que la escuela no tiene fondos suficientes para llevarlos a todos.  
(Ahi, todos menos Cartman levantan las manos en señal de que quieren ir)  
Mr. Garrison: Stan, pasa al frente y dime a los que te quieres llevar.  
(Stan pasa an frente)  
Stan: Iran Kyle, Kenny y... (En esos momentos, Kyle señala a Cartman) (Stan se rie) ...y tambien Cartman.  
Cartman: ¡¿QUE?! ¡Yo no iré por nada del mundo a ese pais lleno de pobreza!  
Mr. Garrison: Será muy educativo, Cartman. (Apunta en una lista a los 4)

Ya despues de la escuela, los niños estan en su sitio normal para platicar, Cartman se encuentra enojado mirando al suelo Kyle: Ya cálmate Cartman, no será tan malo.  
Cartman: Callate, judío de mierda.  
(Llega un sujeto desconocido a interrumpirlos) Sujeto desconocido: Calmado, Cartman, te divertirás y se te quitará el frío.  
Cartman: (mira al sujeto) ¿Y tú quien eres?  
Sujeto desconocido: ¿Acaso importa? (se va)  
Stan: Caray, ese sujeto es muy raro Cartman: Por mí que se muera

Ya en un autobus, donde dice: "México" al frente.  
Mr. Garrson: Bueno, niños, llegó la hora.  
(Los 4 se suben al autobús, pero Cartman está enojado)  
Cartman: ¡Este paseo será una mierda!  
Stan: No te enojes Cartman, será divertido (Cuando Cartman sube, se queda impresionado con el autobús) Cartman: Al menos, el viaje parecerá divertido (Lega el sujeto extraño y Cartman se le quedará mirando) Cartman: ¡Miren, es el mismo sujeto de antes!  
Sujeto extraño: Soy su chofer, el viaje dependerá de mi.

NOTA: A partir de ahora, el sujeto extraño será conocido como "Chofer"

Chofer: Entonces niños, sujétense bien, este viaje será muy rápido (Todos dan un grito de emoción, incluso Cartman)  
(En esos momentos, el chofer arranca olvidando al mr. Garrison, pero con su equipaje)  
Mr. Garrison: ¡Esperenme, todavia no me subo!  
Chofer: Mala suerte, anciano (El mr. Garrison los persigue, después de un tiempo, se tropieza)  
Mr. Garrison: ¡Mierda!

(Todos los niños empiezan a cantar: acelérele chofer)  
Todos: Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer.  
(Una anciana los va persiguiendo en su carro)  
Anciana: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me las pagarás por haberte escapado de mi hija!  
Chofer: (Grita) Ella me aceptó como su esposo, es problema suyo.

Llegan a méxico, precisamente en Cuernavaca, en el estado de Morelos. Ahi, llegan al zócalo.  
Chofer: Niños, este es el zócalo de Cuernavaca, disfruten todo el lugar.  
(Los niños se van)  
Cartman: Este sitio es bueno, ¿no?  
Stan: Si, y mucho Kenny: (Ve a una stripper) ¡¡HHHMMMHMMHM HMMHM MHMHM!  
Kyle: ¡¿ UNA QUE?! (Voltea rápido y ve a la stripper, tiene un gafete que dice: Sheyla)  
(Los niños se le quedan mirando con la boca abierta)  
Sheyla: ¿Que? ¿Jamás habían visto a una semi-desnuda?  
(En ese momento, llega una muchacha de 14 años)  
Sheyla: Prima Desire, ¿llegas tan pronto?  
Desire: ¿Que tienes tu? ¿Que diablos te pasa? Se que eres stripper, pero tampoco es para tanto. Mejor lárgate a trabajar.  
(En esos momentos, se va Sheyla, algo enojada)  
Desire: Bueno niños, ¿estan solos?  
Kyle: No, nuestro chofer viene con nosotros. Es al que le está bailando tu prima (Señala al chofer, el cual se ve muy emocionado)  
Desire: Si, mi prima no tiene remedio. Es una vil puta

Ya en el autobus, aparece el chofer con la ropa toda desacomodada y los pantalones abiertos frente a los niños y Desire.  
Chofer: Niños, es hora de irnos Stan: Carajo,¿Porque viene asi, sr. chofer?  
Desire: No te gustará saber (Stan se queda callado mirando a Desire)  
Chofer: Siguiente parada, Mazatlan Sinaloa y sus playas.  
(Se oye una voz desde el portaequipaje del autobus: "Si, ahi, ahi quiero hacerlo)  
Chofer: Entonces está decidido, ¡a mazatlán!  
Cartman: ¿Quien era ella?  
Desire: Mi prima

Ya en mazatlán.  
El aire esta cálido, se siente una atmósfera costera Chofer: Llegamos a mazatlán (Aparece un muchacho de 14 años patinando)  
Desire: (Ve al muchacho) Hola Arturo Arturo: Hola Dess, cuanto tiempo Desire: Si, ha pasado mucho. (ve a una muchacha de 14 años) Y ella es.  
Arturo: Ah, ella es Ariana, una compañera de la escuela. ¿Vamos con ella?  
Cartman: ¡No, mas personas pendejas no!  
Arturo: ¿Y a este gordo que le picó?  
Cartman: ¡No soy un gordo, maldito hijo de puta!  
Stan: Cartman, calmate, es más grande que tu Kyle: Si, te va a matar Arturo: Yo no mato, solo asesino Desire: Creele, es capaz Ariana: ¿Y quienes chingados son ellos?  
Arturo: Si, ¿quienes son?  
Desire: Ellos son Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Kenny Ariana: No, yo digo a los 2 de alla que se estan cojiendo.  
Desire: (Los voltea a ver) Ah, ella es mi prima puta Sheyla y ese chofer su novio.  
Kyle: Pero el chofer es casado.  
Cartman: Ese hijo de puta esta engañando a su esposa.  
Arturo: Oiga chofer, usted es casado, ¿no? (Le grita)  
(Sheyla oye y le da una cachetada al chofer y se va)  
Chofer: ¡¡Hijo de puta!! (Corre hacia Arturo)  
(Arturo le vuela la cabeza con la patineta al chofer)  
Desire: ¿Que les dije?  
Ariana: Arturo, que violento.  
Stan: ¡Oh, que mierda!  
Cartman: ¿Ahora como carajos vamos a continuar el viaje?  
Kyle: Arturo, ¿sabes conducir?  
Arturo: No muy bien Desire: Con eso basta Cartman: ¡Conduce, tu mataste al chofer!  
(Arturo le da un sape a Cartman)  
Cartman: ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES HIJO DE PUTA!  
(Arturo ignora a Cartman) Arturo: Esta bien, yo conduzco

Ya en otro lado, con el autobús todo jodido Arturo: Les advertí que no sabía conducir Cartman: Caray, pensé que moriría en esas curvas Stan: Yo tambien Desire: ¿Cuales curvas? fue un camino recto Cartman: ¡Me refiero a las curvas de tu prima, carajo!  
Arturo: Al menos llegamos a ecatepec.  
Kyle: Y que hay aqui?  
Ariana: Aqui decapitaron a Hidalgo, ¿no?  
Arturo: Así es, justo en la alóndiga de granaditas Kenny: hhmmmhmhmmh hmmh hmmh hmhhhmhm hmmh (Todos se rien)  
Kyle: Si, la albóndiga se parece a Cartman Cartman: ¡¡Callate judío de mierda y tu tambien, Kenny, vete a la mierda!  
Arturo: Dije alóndiga, no albóndiga Stan: Pero es lo mismo (Aparece una muchacha de 14 años de nombre: Sabrina)  
Sabrina: ¡¡Hermano!  
Arturo: Hola Sabrina Ariana: ¿A chin, apoco es tu hermana?  
Arturo: Podría decirse Kyle: Olviden la alóndiga y miren esa piñata mutante en la televisión.  
(Todos miran la piñata mutante de la tele)  
Cartman: Jeje, miren, estamos en la tele.  
(La piñata mutante agarra a kenny y se come su cabeza.  
Kyle: ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Ha matado a Kenny!  
Stan: ¡¡Hija de puta!  
(Todos se van corriendo)

Estan dentro de la alóndiga y Arturo pone la mano sobre una cabeza Cabeza de Hidalgo: Maten a la Piñata, solo así podran acabar con este terror Sabrina: Hermano, la piñata se comió a mi abuela. Que bueno, ¿verdad?  
Arturo: Si, que bueno.  
Cabeza de Hidalgo: ¡No es el momento de pensar con eso hijos de puta!  
Cartman: ¡Callate puta cabeza de mierda!  
(La cabeza de Hidalgo y Cartman se comienzan a pelear)  
Desire: ¡Callense ya!  
Stan: Si, no peleen, mejor saber como matar a esa piñata.  
Cabeza de Hidalgo: En mi nariz llevo un líquido que matará a la piñata.  
Sabrina: Yo no voy a sacar eso, sácalo tu, Cartman.  
Cartman: ¡¿Porque carajos tengo que sacarla yo!  
Sabrina: Porque si. Todo el que quiera que Cartman saque eso que levante la mano.  
(Todos levantan la mano)  
Cartman: ¡Yo no voy a sacar esa mierda de ahi! ¡No lo hare ni por toda la mierda del mundo!  
Cabeza de Hidalgo: Prometo que no muerdo.  
Cartman: ¡¡No lo haré y a la verga a quien no le guste!  
(La piñata mutante aparece)  
Sabrina: ¡Llegó la piñata! ¡¡Hazlo de una vez, Cartman!  
Piñata: Ahora morirás tu, Sabrina Arturo: Deja a mi hermana (Agarra la cabeza de Hidalgo)  
Cartman: ¿Que haces pendejo? ¡Te va a matar!  
Cabeza de Hidalgo: Saca lo que tengo en la nariz, solo así lo matarás (La piñata intenta agarrar a Sabrina, pero Arturo le lanza la cabeza de Hidalgo a la piñata en la boca y la piñata se traga la cabeza)  
Arturo: Así más fácil Cartman: Que bien, ahora nos vamos de aqui Arturo: Yo no conduzco Desire: Yo menos Ariana: Tengo HUEVA.  
Sabrina: yo aqui vivo y no tengo que irme.  
(Los 4 comienzan a dar excusas al mismo tiempo y se van juntos dejando a Cartman, Kyle y Stan solos)  
Cartman, Kyle y Stan: Mierda.

Fin

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores!!!

Esperamos que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, aunque la mayoria lo hizo Master Otaru y yo no pude por una emergencia.  
El chico y la chica que aparecen ahi, de 14 años con el nombre de Arturo y Ariana, como se imaginarán � somos nosotros, y también como se imaginaran, yo utilizo muchas groserias en mi alfabeto, por asi decirlo, jejeje. y Arturo usualmente es muy calmado, pero está más loco que yo ññU.  
Bueno dejen mensajeee.  
Tomatazos y comentarios y de lo que quieran, mandenlo!!!

Les damos gracias por leer este fanfic, sus autores:  
Master Otaru y su servilleta AriSamaSensey.

Seeya!!! 


End file.
